1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatus which include a keyboard such as personal computers, word processors, electronic typewriters or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, electric typewriters are constructed such that a two-stage control mechanism is provided for a space bar, a carriage return key, character keys or the like. When a key is pressed in a normal manner, operation is executed only once, and when the key is pressed further or more firmly, repeat operatio is executed.
More recently, these switches which include a double contact are constructed so as to execute repeat operation when they are pressed more firmly. In addition, at present, various electronic apparatus are well known which are constructed such that repeat operation is executed by continuous pressing of a key.
The above-mentioned switches which have a double contact are expensive and difficult to miniaturize structurally. Thus, inexpensive personal typewriters or the like are equipped with a keyboard which executes repeat operation by continuous pressing. In this case, generally, the automatic repeat function is executed after about 0.5 seconds from initial pressing of a particular key. That is, the time required for starting the repeat operation after the particular key has been pressed is constant. As described above, since the waiting time taken until start of the repeat operation is constant irrespective of the kinds of function to be repeated, users sometimes experience an inconvenience. In other words, if a sufficient time difference is sset so as to suit the time when the repeat operation of functions like carriage return, line feed, etc., starts, the operator may be inconvenienced when high-speed repeat operation of, for example, the space key or the like is to be performed. On the other hand, if the waiting time taken until repeat operation starats is set to a short value, excess repeat operation may be executed improperly.